User blog:Imouto-tan/Fimbulwinter
Fimbulwinter the daughter of Skadi and Skadi's (Rapist) uncle Lyon. Information Appearance Fimbulwinter is a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and crimson red eyes who appears to be in her late teens. Her battle attire is normally of a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale baby blue accents and matching, finger-less gauntlets, boots, and hip guards. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings and a pale baby blue cloth wrap underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips. For her teaching position at Death Cram Academy, she wears a simple business suit and skirt. Personality Fimbulwinter is known to be a very serious person. She has a tendency to buy things at sales when they're cheap, causing Himmel to dub her "The 1000-Yen Shop Valkyrie". She is extremely bitter and sensitive about not having a boyfriend and is quick to anger when made fun of. Despite her seriousness, she is highly susceptible to alcohol, and one drink from it can leave her drunk and vomiting for extended periods of time. Fimbulwinter acts like someone her age whenever she is on a date with any guy she’s interested in, as she ended up acting shy when she was called cute. Fimbulwinter has a tendency to speak using her country's accent when she is flustered. She is noted to have a deep rooted hatred for her mother, older men and, ne'er-do-wells. Powers Eternal Winter Inducement- Ice-Fire Manipulation- Unlike her either of her parents she can create and control icey blue flames that freeze objects that they burn. *Icey Firestorm Creation- She can create a fire storm that freezes objects that it comes into contact with. *Freezing- The flames can freeze objects Cutting- She doesn't have (or need) a pysical weapon to cut object asunder, the "cut" only goes up to ten feet. With lots of focus and mana she can create an illusive sword that she can physically use to cut just about anything. (she cannot cut reality and concepts) *Projected Thermography - With a lot of concentration she can imprint words and shapes onto any surface. *Near Absolute Slicing- She can cut throught nearly any object and defense. *Bladed World- She can project a 60ft field around herself that allows her to cut anything she warns within the field, but the only drawback is that it takes lots of energy and concentration to use. *Impale- She can impale all sorts of objects Parental Power Inheritance- Fimbulwinter has gained some of her parents' powers *Adaptive Replication(From Father)- She can replicate up to three things she has seen to adapt to any environment and any situation or opponent, but the adaptions only last for five minuets. *Age Shifting(From Mother)- She like her mother can age shift. *Supernatural Intelligence (From Mother)- She inherited her mother's intelligence *Sublimation Slash(From Mother)- She can cut objects and make them sublimate upon contact. *Ammunition Generation (From Father)- She can genrate all forms of ammunition to aid her in combat, but this takes up a lot of mana. By adding mana to the ammunition she can then launch them as if from a gun. She is so skilled with this power she can make thousands of bullets rain down on her enemies. *Persuasion- (From Mother) *Linguistic Assimilation- (From Mother) *Erasure Immunity - (From Mother) Like her mother she can become temporarily immune to having her existence being erased for five minutes while reviving. *Probability Bolt Projection(From Father)- She can fiire energy bolts made of probability magic that can alter the probability of whatever it hits. *Gun Kata- (From Father) She is very skilled with fighting with two pistols at the same time. *Freezing Slash(From Mother)- She can cause objects to freeze solid once slashed *Psychosomatic Illusion- (From Father) She can create illusions that can cause physical harm, but only on a small scale; she can ONLY make small animals and simple people like illusions. *Enhanced Charisma - (From Father) *Sugar Manipulation- (From Mother) *Magic Resistance *Power Mimicry Immunity- (From Father) She like her father cannot have her powers replicated. *Alien-Beast Manipulation(From Father)- She can control most types of alien beast that aren't too feral *Unfettered Body + Self-Resurrection (From Father)- She's immune to all physical damage but can be hurt by magical and spiritual damage; once she dies she can ressurect herself. Himmel Himmel is a special magical book that only Fim can use Himmel's Personality Himmel has a very proud and cheerful personality, being enthusiastic in most situations regardless of any dangers. As such, she is quite straightforward and open, unafraid of speaking her thoughts. However, because of this, she can appear spontaneous and audacious, usually making suggestive comments or acting in a risqué manner. Nevertheless, Himmel is good natured and easy to get along with. In her first meeting with Skadi, the two immediately became friendly with each other. Additionally, she can be quite shrewd and mischievous, finding amusement in observing and teasing those around her, especially of her master, Fimbulwinter whom she enjoys for her uptightness. But despite her easygoing attitude, Himmel is highly loyal and reliable to Fimbulwinter and her friends, willing to fight and support them; although, she can be too lax on certain occasions. In those situations, she can become serious and determined, helping and watching over them numerous times. Nonetheless, Himmel will remain obedient and devoted to her master, trusting in their decision and carrying out their requests. Furthermore, Himmel is exceptionally confident and proud of her own abilities as a grimoire, commonly proclaiming herself as a genius in spite of not quite understanding the process. Being Fimbulwinter's grimoire, she has excellent teamwork skills, able to work together with her effectively and efficiently. During battles, she can become more focused, but rarely does she lose her composure. As such, she is still usually lighthearted and nonchalant. However, she can sometimes become overconfident and reckless, leaving her open after using powerful attacks. Regardless, Himmel is quick to recover to composure and decide on a proper course of action. Notably, despite being a grimoire, Himmel can become embarrassed in certain situations. When Final Trinity erased her magic as well as stripping her naked, she expressed shock and disbelief that he would actually attack someone else’s grimoire. Himmel's Appearance Himmel's true form is a small, silver ornate book, bounded with chains. However, she has the ability to change her appearance, initially impersonating Lyon until Fimbulwinter discovered her deception. Since then, she has mainly used her human form to interact with others. Human Form: In her usual human form, Himmel appears as a young petite woman with long silver-blue hair tied into a ponytail. Her attire consists of a black strapless camisole with white stripes connected to a black choker with a metal ring, a black and grey plaid mini skirt with white cloths, black stockings and brown loafers. Additionally, she also sports black arm sleeves held together with white bands, a black grommet belt, and small black belts on both legs with the right one on upper thigh and left one on her ankle. Himmel's Powers Book Physiology- Himmel is legendary family heirloom created by Skadi for her daughter, Fimbulwinter. *Knowledge Projection- *Spell Casting- She is a master spell caster and spellbinder. *Legendary Form- Himmel's Human Form *Dual Impregnability- She is immune to both physical and psychic attacks *Worthiness Enchantment- Himmel can only be lifted by Fimbulwinter herself and no one else. *Power-Boosting Object- She can boost the strength of Fimbulwinter's powers as long she's within 15ft of her. *Magic Immunity *Papyrokinetic Combat- **Paper Shield Construction- **Paper Manipulation- *Melanokinetic Combat- *Scissors Proficiency- *Ability Intuition- *Information Combat- *Undying Loyalty- She will never betray Fimbulwinter no matter what *Reading Empowerment- *Indexing- *Encyclopedic Knowledge- **Intuitive Replication- Limits Trivia Name: Fimbulwinter Titles: Race: Xenobian Gender: Female Eyes: Red Hair: Long and silver; tied into long twin-tails Birthday: May 5th, ???? Age: 723 Height: 168.4cm (5'6.3") Weight: 45kg (99.2 lbs) Blood Type: B Three Sizes: Bust 85cm (33") (E Cup), Waist 60cm (24") and Hips 85cm (33") Hobbies: Studying Favorite Foods: Chuu Chuu Ice and Buffalo WIngs Occupations: Teacher/Eroge Writer/Bounty Hunter School: Death Cram (Teacher) Alignment: Motto: Theme: Archetypes: Values: Friends Likes: Eating and Fighting Dislikes: Men She is Skadi's daughter She is Lyon's daughter Category:Blog posts